


Room Service

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a song, Confession, Cousins, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Wedding Night Sex, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Jon invites Sansa to be his date for a wedding and go on a road trip. As luck would have it, they would have to get closer than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Fifteen Days of Valentine's tumblr challenge. Day 2: Cuddling/sharing a bed. Modern AU. This is a multi part Fic

It says it right here, 90 Castle Road, Jon, " Sansa's exasperation was nearing its peak. She had thought of throwing the printed email at his pretty boy face for the umpteenth time. Jon clicked his tongue against his teeth in dismay. It was getting too dark too soon as they headed further up north. Perhaps he should have gotten his GPS system fixed two days ago or maybe he should have asked for directions. It was too late now, roads were deserted and blanketed in thick snow. Driving became a chore on the slippery icy tarmac. 

Jon made a mental note to call Sam in the morning. Sam would forgive him for being a little late, but he couldn't be too late since he was the best man. The wedding was supposed to start at eleven in the morning and they shouldn't be too far off now. As long as they reached Castle Black Motel that night, things would go just as planned. Jon remembered Sam telling him the farmhouse where the wedding was held was just a two hour drive away from the motel. All he needed was to keep a lookout for the elusive rest stop. And sassy Sansa wasn't much help. 

"Any reception on your cell?" Jon asked as he peered and squinted left and right for some semblance of a building. 

"No. Because we're in the middle of God forsaken nowhere," Sansa's voice was getting irritated by the minute. We'll, there goes the phone GPS then, Jon thought. Jon knew his cousin wasn't one to mince words if annoyance got the better of her. They weren't close growing up but Jon had heard enough from Robb and Arya who warned him to try to not 'piss Sansa off'. So far, Jon's head was still attached to his body. That motel better show up soon. 

Jon almost honked in relief when he saw the small sign of Castle Black Motel a few hundred meters away as they approached a small road. The one and only one arrow road sign that led to the Castle Road exit and Jon had been alert enough to notice it. 

The motel was in a small compound with probably about ten rooms, as Jon counted when they approached the check in desk. Looked clean and decent enough, despite the woods surrounding it and not a neighbouring town or civilization in sight. At least, the snow capped roofs made the rooms look like ski cabins. Jon was glad he managed to get the last available room online. 

A bored young woman greeted them as they came in through the door. It was nice and warm inside and Sansa almost felt her mouth twist into smile. 

"Hi, welcome to Castle Black Motel. Do you have a reservation?"

"Hi, yes, under Jon S Targaryen. I have a room booked for twin beds?" Jon nodded, reaching out for the printed booking from Sansa. Sansa wandered away from the desk and found herself a warm armchair to plonk onto that immediately set her at ease. The motel didn't seem too bad to her. A little old but it didn't matter since it was only a night. Sansa fiddled with her cell to try the reception again. No bars were blinking. 

"You got the last minute deal of the day from another website?" the young lady took a quick look at the paper Jon handed to her and droned on monotonously as her fingers tapped on the keyboard and her dull eyes glared at the screen. 

"Err.. Yeah. I couldn't get a booking on your website so I saw one on Room Service.com so I booked it. Is that okay.. Or..?" Jon was too tired for the night to end up sleeping in the car, or if he would even be alive because Sansa would surely chop his head off.

Jon finally admitted to himself that he should have just RSVP'ed to the wedding himself as a single party. But of course, he had to listen and cave in to Arya, who desperately wanted the house to herself that weekend for her friend's hen's night. Whatever mischief that wild girl was up to, Jon didn't want to know. Jon was even surprised Sansa agreed to his invite. But then again, Sam had been a friend of the family's and Sansa had always thought of him as a teddy bear of a gentleman. 

"Well, looks like we didn't get that reservation. Your name isn't here."

Jon's heart raced for a second as he heard those words. No, no, no. 

"It must be some mistake, I have the email copy of the booking right here, Miss. It's already been paid, look," Jon pointed out the print. The young lady didn't even move to glance at it. 

"Listen, Mr Targar-"

"Just Jon, please."

"Mr Jon, look here, your name right there and here, blank, 'No Bookings found," the young lady mimicked Jon in sarcasm and pointed out the blinking screen to him as proof. Jon couldn't help but glance over at Sansa who was idly lounging on the arm chair playing with her phone. She would be extremely displeased with him. 

"That's really strange because I really did book. And it went through."

"Well Mr Jon, I wish I could say the same but I don't have your name here. It happens sometimes. We don't appear on Room Service.com these days since we rarely get any business from that website so yeah, it's strange you managed to book us from there."

"Well, do you have any rooms available for tonight? It's just one night before we head off to Winterton Farm. It's been a long drive, we'll take anything available, really."

The young lady's eyebrows rose up at the mention of Winterton Farm. 

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, and I'm the best man so I'll be out first thing in the morning if you need that room back."

The young woman tapped on her keyboard again and turned to give Jon a key. Jon sighed in relief. 

"It's eighty for tonight and it's the largest room we have. The only one we have. The smaller ones are currently being renovated. That ok for you?"

Jon sighed, and took out some twenty dollar bills. The booking had cost him only half that and now he ended up paying even more. But money wasted couldn't compare to a warm bed for the night. His shoulders and butt were so sore from driving for ten hours. At least Sansa would spare his life. 

"Right, so ice machine is right at the back there and there are vending machines right around the corner to the left of your room. Room 5 right at the end," the woman droned on as she keyed in his particulars on her computer, without as much as a look or a nod to him. 

Sansa didn't want to move from the comfy chair when Jon nudged her to walk to their room. But a bed sounded much better. The drive had been slow and arduous and all she craved for was a bed. Jon offered to carry her bags but since she only had one carryall and a handbag, she was able to lug them herself. As irritated as she was at him, she knew he too was exhausted. Sansa couldn't help but grin as the idea of a good night's sleep beckoned her. Her smile dropped the moment Jon opened the door. 

"Jon, there's only a bed here. You booked twin beds right?"

Jon placed his luggage on a large table by the bathroom and looked around. There was a sofa that looked like it belonged to the children's section in Ikea and two ratty old chairs that paired with the table. Jon glanced at the carpeted floor. It looked clean enough. 

"The booking didn't go through so this was the only one they had for tonight."

Sansa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't want to look at Jon for fear she might just lunge at him and strangle him. 

"What do you mean, it did not go through? I saw the email copy."

Jon just shrugged and tried his best apologetic puppy-dog eyed look. The more pathetic he looked, the easier it was to get out of trouble. But it usually worked on his parents. Sansa, he wasn't sure. 

"Well, I'm taking the bed."

He guessed that left him the floor then. 

"Sorry Sans, the booking got screwed. Yea you take the bed. I'll just.. I'll just take the couch."

Sansa kept silent as she unpacked some clothes for the night and for tomorrow. She had no energy to argue with Jon or anyone. All she wanted was soak in a bath and go to bed. For what it was, the room was well lit and warm. It sufficed for her. She did feel sorry that Jon had to sleep on the tiny sofa but well, he deserved it for being an idiot. Sansa winced at the word. Jon had never been mean to her and he was always soft spoken and well mannered that Sansa didn't want to pursue the matter further. Besides, there was Sam's and Gilly's wedding to look forward to the next day. 

Jon took a pillow and a spare bed spread from the closet and set it over the sofa. It was indeed tiny. Maybe he would just watch TV and doze off sitting up. Sansa came out of the bathroom in her t shirt and shorts. Jon had to shyly look away when he saw how the hem of her shorts rode up all way on her curvy butt. What a view he had. He had never shared a room with his Stark cousin before, tonight was a first. Maybe it was a good thing that he slept on the couch then. 

Jon set himself down on his couch after washing up and turned on the TV. He lowered the volume when he noticed Sansa reading in bed. She was seated quite comfortably at one side of the bed while the other side laid empty. And quite a large space next to her, he noticed. They had a king size bed for the one night he craved a good night's rest. He sighed as he let go of his yearning for the bed space that was not ever going to be his that night. He glanced at his watch and groaned. Ten hours to go. 

"Well, I doubt they have HBO here," Sansa quipped as he heard him groan at the TV. Jon glanced over at Sansa and shrugged. His gaze lingered on the large cozy space beside her. Sansa caught his gaze and stared back. 

"What?"

"Nothing. I was wondering what you were reading that's all. Is it any good?" Jon pretended to ask. All he wanted to say really was, 'Nice bed there, mind if I sleep next to you?' but it would sound terrible if he had said it out loud. To Sansa, of all people. 

"It's all right I guess, maybe I haven't gotten to the good part yet," Sansa shrugged. She still felt Jon's eyes on her. And it dawned upon her and Sansa felt a stab of guilt. He really did deserve a good night's sleep just like she did. He had driven for ten hours and didn't complain a single time throughout. While that was all she had done. The bed did seem big enough for both of them to avoid any awkward movements or positions. Sansa sighed and placed her book down. Jon looked away as she did so, thinking that perhaps she was going to turn in. 

"Jon."

"Hmm?"

"Jon, listen." Jon turned away from the TV he was hardly watching and looked at Sansa. 

"Do you want to sleep on the bed here next to me?"

Jon's eyebrows arched up as he saw the words come out of her mouth. Sansa rolled her eyes. 

"Look, I know you're tired. I'm tired too but you have been driving for the whole day. So I guess... You should have a good night's sleep too. Besides we don't want the best man to pass out at the altar from sleep deprivation, now do we?" Sansa continued and patted at the space next to her. 

"Well, as long as you're okay with that. You don't have to though Sansa, the couch is fine real-"

"Look do you want to sleep with me or not?" Sansa snapped, placing her closed book at the nightstand. She realised it sounded quite wrong but she couldn't be bothered in explaining herself. Jon would know what she meant. 

"Umm.. Okay. Thanks Sansa. I won't touch you I promise."

"And.. You had to make it weird." Sansa retorted, fluffing her pillow and laying down. 

Jon took his pillow and walked over to his side of the bed. It was a good bed, warm smooth sheets and a firm enough mattress. Jon thanked the gods and almost let out a strained moan of relief as he slid inside the covers. Sansa's head snapped to face him with a disapproving look. 

"Really, Jon? Ugh.. Okay, good night."

"Good night Sansa. And umm.. Thank you."

Sansa's back was turned to him but her hand waved back lazily at him in acknowledgement. Jon watched his cousin wiggle slightly under the covers and noticed her red hair splayed over the cream coloured pillow. Jon never noticed how beautiful her hair was. She smelled amazing and her body heat was almost calling out to him to reach out to hold.

It had been years since he had shared a bed with a woman and Jon never forgot how wonderful it felt and smelled. Sure it was his cousin lying inches next to him, in two pieces of thin clothing. Jon felt his loins stir at the thought. He kicked himself mentally for thinking such things. Being single for five years was a terrible thing. Jon sighed. He missed fucking. He missed eating a woman out. He missed being inside one. Jon shut his eyes tightly to shake off his desires. Good night's sleep, good night's sleep, he quietly chanted to himself. 

"Oh my God Jon! Do you want me to sleep on the couch or something? Stop fidgeting and shush, I really need to sleep!" Sansa's slightly raised voice jolted him out of his daze. He didn't realise he was being loud or moving too much. 

"Sorry Sans, it's just that.. I haven't.. "

"Had a girl in bed for a long time? And what, you think, that I have a guy in mine every night? Well, I don't and it's not that difficult to fathom. It's just another person next to you. Could you try and bear with me for at least eight hours? Please Jon, I really don't want to argue with you, okay."

"I meant to say I haven't had someone in my arms in a long while, it just brought up memories. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

Sansa sighed. For a handsome man like Jon was, he really was a puppy at times. Helpless, clueless but absolutely adorable. Sansa had no idea how Jon could be annoying yet endearing at the same time. Arya was right, Jon really didn't know anything. 

"Do you miss her?"

Jon stared at the ceiling. Perhaps he did, perhaps he didn't. She left him to pursue her career, she had made her choice. He still loved her though the feelings waned as time passed by. Now, all he had were memories and her photos on Facebook. But he was happy for her nonetheless. Ygritte was a strong headed woman who made zero compromise in getting what she wanted. They had parted as friends and it was enough for him. Any more, it would be two steps back for both of them. He didn't believe in getting back with exes. If that one person was the one, she would be THE one. Jon was an old fashioned romantic at heart. He believed in soul mates and love at first sight type of things. What made Ygritte look his way and stayed with him all those years, he still hadn't a clue. 

"I do but it gets lesser every time. I just miss the physicality of it. It's just nice to hold someone or be held I guess."

Sansa turned and stared at the ceiling this time. She understood what he meant. She missed having a boyfriend, missed being held and missed being the little spoon. Joffrey was a dick who never wanted to show his affection to her, only out in public to show others he had a claim on her. She was glad she dumped him when she moved away. 

"I know what you mean. But you know it gets easier I guess. One day you'll realise that the extra space in your bed isn't so bad after all. Sometimes a dog is a better companion than an ex could ever be," Sansa agreed in empathy. 

"Well, I don't look at Ghost that way but yea sure I know what you mean."

"You have a weird sense of humour, you know that Jon S Targaryen?" Sansa rolled her eyes at Jon who was grinning. 

"Well, if it's any consolation, I believe you'll make any girl happy and I'm sure you're a great cuddling partner," Sansa assured Jon, her body now turned to face him. 

"Thanks Sansa, that does console me. Good night," Jon turned to Sansa and smiled cheekily. Sansa had to laugh at the dimples and the red that glowed on his cheeks as he said it. Maybe sharing a bed wasn't too bad after all.


	2. Mr and Mrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon had no idea how much he missed being with somebody until Sansa showed him a glimpse of what he craved for. He would have to pretend and play along. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fifteen Days of Valentine's tumblr challenge. Day 6: Pretend relationship  
> Multi chapter fic. This was so much fun to write. And I like sassy Sansa. :)

Sansa rubbed her sleepy eyes and squinted when she saw it was already bright and sunny. Her ears detected a faint thumping and it barely registered to Sansa till she shifted her head down again, that it was someone's warm and firm chest grazing her cheek. Sansa sat up and wondered if she was dreaming. She reached out to grab her phone and checked the time. It was seven and somehow Sansa remembered there was somewhere she had to go. 

The wedding, she finally realised and scrambled out of bed, pulling the covers down with her. Jon sat up startled and bare chested. Sansa didn't recall Jon being half naked in bed with her when she had invited him to sleep beside her. She looked down and sighed with relief when she saw herself still fully dressed. Sansa couldn't remember the conversation they had last night, all she knew was they were both tired from the drive to the motel. 

"Jon we're going to be late for the wedding! Wake up!"

Jon reached out for his phone on his nightstand and seeing the time, he too leapt out of bed. Sansa had the shower turned on when she heard the door open slightly and the toilet seat move. Sansa peered from behind the curtain and was horrified to see Jon standing over the toilet bowl. While she was in the shower. 

"Oh my God Jon! Boundaries! What the hell?" Sansa screamed at him, suddenly feeling exposed. 

"I'm sorry I had to go Sans! I couldn't wait for you! It's too bloody cold," Jon explained sheepishly, his back still turned to her. Sansa glared at him and gave up in the end. She needed to get ready quickly or they'll miss the entire wedding. It was still a two hour drive to the farm. 

"Well quickly get out then. I'll finish up in ten minutes and I've already packed last night. Get the car ready why don't you?" Sansa suggested, finishing up her shower and waited for Jon to leave. She heard him grunt his agreement and closed the door behind him. 

Sansa put on her coat and scarf while she waited for Jon to finish his turn in the bathroom. He was right it was indeed freezing. It was no wonder both of them reached out for each other's warmth during the night. Sansa recalled how hot his skin felt against hers. It felt nice and a familiar tingle found its way deep within her. Sansa brushed it off, dismissing it as just another one of those days. I need to get laid, she thought to herself, sighing. 

"All right, all right, stop sighing, I'm done. The bags are all packed in the trunk and we're good to go if you're ready."

Jon held the door open for her as they exited their room and checked out. Sansa walked over to the vending machine and grabbed some snacks for both her and Jon for the drive ahead. She didn't remember if she had checked for a diner stop along the way but figured since it was a short drive, they could do with some light sustenance. 

"Cheetos for breakfast, yum," Jon griped sarcastically when Sansa dropped the packs in front of them as they got in the car. 

"Well, don't be picky. It's either that or a dried up chocolate bar, which I'm sure had been there since the 1970s," Sansa retorted. The car started without much trouble despite the ice weather. Sansa sighed with relief when they finally got on the road heading towards Winterton Farm. The drive was fairly silent, both Sansa and Jon weren't really morning people.

"I have you to thank for a restful sleep last night. Thanks for letting me sleep with you." Jon started but then paused when he realised it wasn't what he meant. 

"I mean sleep on the bed. I wasn't thinking of sleeping with you.. I mean of course nothing wrong with you, I-"

"Jon, stop talking. God, it's too early for this. Now I know why you've haven't had a date in years," Sansa groaned. Sansa fully knew what he meant, she just wished he didn't thank her every day for it. 

"Ouch." Jon feigned a sob, although his ego felt a slight sting from her words. He accepted that he wasn't as charming as her brother Robb or smooth as Theon but he wasn't completely clueless when it came to women. He needed advice that much he knew, from whom though, he didn't know. 

"I'm sorry, that was a low blow. I shouldn't have said that." Sansa regretted the moment the words left her lips. She wasn't a very good conversationalist at 8 in the morning. Plus, she was also hungry. Not a good combination. 

"Well, there must be some truth in there somewhere so I appreciate the honesty. But umm.. Do I sound that bad?"

Sansa turned from the window and looked at Jon, whose eyes were focused on the road. Maybe this trip with Jon was something more. Not just a short trip to the beautiful North in winter, not just a wedding of friends, perhaps to catch up and spend time with bumbling and socially awkward Jon. He needed company, female company after Ygritte.

He's lonely, Sansa figured. That was probably why he had asked her to be his date for the wedding in the first place. It was easier than scoring an actual date with someone new. Sansa said yes the moment she heard the wedding was going to be held at the famously elegant locale of Winterton Farm. She had always wondered how the farmhouse and boutique hotel was like, if it really was the stuff of magazines. To her, it was just another road trip and a short getaway from the hustle and bustle of Winterfell. She didn't think of it as anything more. 

"You were rambling, Jon. It's not a good look if you want to show a girl you're confident."

Jon chuckled. He found it amusing that he was asking Sansa for dating advice. Maybe it might just work, since the ladies know other ladies best. 

"Right so tell me how I should speak then, if I want a girl to go out with me?"

Sansa rolled her eyes at Jon's mocking tone. Why men ask other men for dating advice, and then wonder why they failed at relationships, was a mystery to her. 

"You want me to give you dating advice? So you can try it on the single ladies you'll meet at the wedding? Typical."

"Well, you did say I make a good cuddling partner right, so maybe I'm looking for one right now."

Sansa had to laugh at the reference. It all came back to her now, the hilarious conversation they had before both of them drifted off to sleep. Jon grinned when he heard Sansa's giggle. The morning tension has eased up somehow now. 

"Well, I'm sure you'll give advice that makes most sense seeing that you too are a woman. And you would know how other women think. Tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Sansa frowned, trying to think what would make sense to someone like Jon. 

"Just be yourself."

"You see, easier said than done. And that's what they always tell you though. Doesn't always work."

"Be yourself, yourself. Not the macho Jon Targaryen, not the broody bad boy Jon, just you. You, right now. You're fine like this."

"You mean be myself, myself like how I am around you?"

Jon paused for a thought as he let the revelation of his words run through him. He never realised how easy it was to be himself around Sansa. Not just because they were cousins but there was something about her that put him at ease. 

"Yeah, like how you are around me or like, you know, my family. My parents adore you so I guess nothing wrong with you. But then again they like and welcome everyone."

"Gee Sansa thanks. I adore your mom and dad too by the way. And my parents love all of you Stark kids, always going on and on about you and Robb, Arya blah blah," Jon rebutted. 

"I know. We Stark kids are a great bunch. But Jon, why can't you be yourself around these women? You're single, you love your job, you practically worship the women you date so what's stopping you?"

It was Jon's turn to glance at Sansa, who was now scrutinising him. He turned back to the road quickly, her intense ocean blue eyes causing a little involuntary stirring in him. 

"Not sure. Maybe they don't like the real me. It's strange that you do."

Sansa huffed in disapproval and was now certain Jon desperately needed an overhaul in the romance department if he was ever going to be a partner for someone. It was a cry for help. 

"OK what about this.. Why don't you do it on me? Pretend that I'm a girl you want to date, what would you say to me or do with me on our dates?"

Jon's eyebrows went up in surprise, he didn't think the conversation was going to veer in this direction. He was even more stunned that it was Sansa herself who suggested. 

"What? No I couldn't. I mean it would be weird.. okay maybe a little but not that you're-"

"See you're doing it again. Stop rambling and just talk to me like how you would talk to a someone you'd fancy," Sansa stopped him before he could continue. Jon inhaled and took a moment to think as he drove straight on the road. 

"Okay. Okay. So you're going to pretend to be my date, a girl I'm going out with and all that?"

"Yes, just pretend that I'm her. Besides I'm already your date for the wedding so you can practice on me. Come on, just do it, we don't want to keep you away from the actual dates you might score after the wedding. Wow, imagine.. Jon Targaryen, the next Bachelor," Sansa teased. She liked seeing Jon blush and smile. He looked so laid back and mellow whenever he did. 

Jon paused before he could answer and looked down the road and made a right turn. He had turned to look for a road sign, suddenly remembering how Sam had told him to look out for one and found a large sign pointing towards the farm. 

"Well, that would have to wait because it would seem we have arrived."

Sansa couldn't help but gawk in awe and wonder at the sprawling estate that housed the famous farmhouse and the rustic charming boutique hotel a short distance away. In the winter, flanked by the snow dusted lanes and fields, it looked better than it had in the magazines. Sam and Gilly were extremely fortunate in getting a date for their nuptials and reception to be held here. 

Jon grabbed their bags from the trunk and was greeted by a smiling valet who led them into the hotel to check in. Jon looked at his watch, it was almost 9.30 am. Jon was glad he made it in time. 

"Jon! There you are!" Jon turned to the familiar voice that called out his name. Sam reached out to hug him and Sansa, his face beaming with joy. Jon couldn't be happier for him. 

"Was the drive okay? Sorry but it wasn't actually 2 hours away, it was much shorter apparently. So you guys must be hungry! Go get checked in and I'll get you both some food."

Sansa could kiss Sam as he said those words like a dream. Just two days ago, she was tired and sore from sitting in the car for ten hours and now that she was here, she was so hungry she could eat a horse. Some getaway. 

"Oh hey Jon, thought I should tell you.. The hotel is fully booked for today and I'm running around like a madman and I had last minute guests flying in last night so I kind of had to give away a room and now we're short of one. I was thinking, could you and Sansa double up? I'm sorry to do this to you but you're my best buddy, I'm sure you'd understand," Sam rambled apologetically, his words hard and fast like a bullet train. It was obvious Sam was under duress. 

All Jon could do was laugh, it was just funny to him now. First the motel and now Winterton Farm. It was just ironic. Sansa wandered over to the both of them seeing how wonderful it was to see Jon and Sam together again. 

"But it's a really nice room, a suite actually and it's one on my floor."

"Let me guess, it's the largest one too?" Jon wondered. 

"Sure thing, there are only three suites on my floor so yeah, one of the largest ones I guess. How do you know that?" Sam looked at him puzzled by his question. 

"Never mind, another story for another day. But now let's get you married, brother!" Jon brushed it off and gave Sam on pat his shoulder. 

Sam waved his goodbyes and scrambled away, leaving Jon and Sansa at the reception counter to check in. Jon gave his details to the staff at the desk and turned to Sansa who was admiring the hotel's interiors. 

"Hey Sans, wanna hear something funny? We got a suite."

Sansa was puzzled. What was so funny about a suite, she wondered. She loved to stay in a suite in a pretty hotel such as this. Jon explained to her what Sam had told him and watched her face as her mouth crinkled slightly as if in deep thought. 

"Might be funny to you but what can we about it? Plus, it's a freaking suite, Jon! I would sleep in the bath tub even if that was the only room available. This place is amazing. I've always wanted to come here," Sansa waved her hand to show Jon the elegant and stylish lobby they were standing in. 

"So you don't mind? I mean I think they have a sofa bed I can lay on." Jon asked, although he was secretly hoping Sansa didn't mind him sharing the bed again. He had to admit, having someone in his arms felt wonderful. He loved the feel of soft silky tresses splayed on his bare chest. The rhythmic breathing and pulse thrumming on his skin. He didn't mind having that again. Plus the atmosphere and ambience surrounding them was just the right kind of romantic. He only wished he didn't have to pretend. 

"So, your room is on the Swan Suites floor. This is your room number and we'll have your bags sent right up. Mr Tarly had already ordered some food for you and it will be ready in about 15 minutes. Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr and Mrs Targaryen?" the gentleman smiled as he handed Jon and Sansa their key cards. Jon almost raised his finger to correct him when he felt an arm loop around his elbow. 

"Oh maybe a bottle of champagne if you can. And no that will be all. By the way, you have a lovely hotel, it's beautiful," Sansa interjected sweetly before Jon could say anything. 

"Thank you Mrs Targaryen, I hope you and Mr Targaryen will enjoy your stay here. We look forward to seeing you later at the ceremony. If there's anything else, do give us a call. In the meantime, Paul here will show you to your suite," the man nodded politely and Jon and Sansa followed Paul, walking behind him. Jon noticed her hands were still on his arm. 

"Umm.. Sansa. What are you doing?"

"Shh, don't ruin it. Just play along. Besides, we're pretending remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: jonsaforlife


	3. Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon plays along with the charade but realises that he wants more. With Sansa. The only woman who has made him feel comfortable being himself. If that isn't love, then what is?   
> Rated M for possible smut in future chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fifteen Days of Valentine's tumblr challenge. Day 12: Stuck together. Not literally but I'm writing based on the face value of the phrase haha..  
> Multi chapter fic so stay tuned!

I do."

"And by the powers vested in me, I declare you man and wife. Sam, you may kiss your bride."

Cheers and hoots erupted as Sam and Gilly sheepishly parted from their embrace. Jon clapped and gave the newly weds an approving wolf whistle as they walked down from altar and down the aisle. He had never seen Sam as happy as he was that day. For all that he had been through, Sam deserved nothing but joy with the one he loved. Jon had never known a more compassionate, kind and intelligent man such as Sam. 

Jon watched the people around him celebrating with Sam and somehow his eyes drifted to where Sansa stood with the bridesmaids. As soon as their eyes met, Jon couldn't help but think how splendid she looked in the cerulean bridesmaid gown. It brought out the colour of her eyes and Jon found it hard to look away. Sansa blushed as she realised Jon's eyes were roving all over her. 

It had been all in jest at first, pretending to be a couple was a hoot and for some reason, she liked being called Mrs So and So as the day wore on. She was beginning to ponder if any of them was taking the pretend relationship a little too seriously. The flutters in her stomach and her constant stealing glances at Jon who had looked dashing and handsome in his three piece best man suit, somewhat affirmed that Sansa was expecting a little more from this charade than Jon was. So much for helping Jon in getting dates. She needed one herself. 

"You look very beautiful, dear cousin," Jon leaned in to whisper as they both stepped down the altar and followed behind the newlyweds, her arm on his. 

"Thank you, husband. You do too," Sansa corrected him. Jon giggled. Yes, they were pretending to be Mr and Mrs, Jon remembered. They too could be newly weds, Jon thought as they walked on the aisle and out of the barn. 

The food was surprisingly good and Sansa was even more impressed by the level of detail and service the hotel had provided for Sam and Gilly's wedding luncheon. From the table centrepiece to the music to the carpets, everything was well thought out and matched perfectly. Sansa reminded herself to take a brochure before they had to check out the next day. 

Sansa felt a tap on her shoulder and glanced up, seeing Jon lean against the table with two champagne flutes in hand. The wedding was beautiful, they had to agree. Intimate, elegant and breathtaking, were the words that came to Sansa's mind as she looked around her and smiling at the various couples dancing on the dance floor. 

"So, see anyone you like so far, Jon?" Sansa tilted her head at him, downing the bubbly as soon as her fingers grasped the glass. Jon pouted and shook his head. 

"Well, no. Looks like almost everyone here has a plus one. Even the kids here have dates!" Jon pointed out and Sansa had to choke back down her champagne and curb a laugh. He wasn't wrong, they were surrounded by couples. 

"Besides, everyone here thinks we're a couple. We did really good pretending to be Mr and Mrs it seems. They keep asking me about you, wifey, " Jon teased, though his voice sounded distant to her as if in thought. Sansa glanced at him watching the dance floor, and saw longing in his eyes. To hold someone close as they slow danced, cheek to cheek. His yearning was obvious. If she couldn't get him a date, at least they would make the best out of the situation. And have a good time doing whatever was best for the situation they both were in. At least, she could give Jon the pleasure of her company. 

"Well, looks like you're kind of stuck with me then now aren't you? So aren't you going to ask your wife to dance then? And show all these hopeless souls how it's done? What say you, hubby?" Sansa stood and held out her hand to Jon. Her smile sparkled and there was a gleam in her eye. If there was anything that he knew about women, a gleam in their eyes was a sign of trouble. But alas, they had only tonight. What the heck, Jon thought and took her hand. 

Sansa awake and moving along with him felt better in his arms than when she was asleep. Her warm hands in his as they swayed to the melody were just as he had imagined holding his wife for their first dance would be like. Wait, we're only pretending, Jon reminded himself. 

The champagne seemed to be ever flowing and bottomless as Jon and Sansa cleared one bottle after another. Soon enough it was only them left on the dance floor. The music had taken a turn for the mellow and romantic as dusk settled in and the party had dwindled down. He didn't want the day to end. Having Sansa's head pressed on his shoulders was something unexpected yet he needed. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He had no idea how starved for affection he was until now. 

"Jon, thank you for the dance. It was nice. I had a great time," Sansa pulled away from his shoulder to face him. She looked stunning underneath the dimmed lights and her glossy lips beckoned him. Jon could only manage half a smile. He was absolutely certain the warmth and tingling he was feeling wasn't from the champagne. He was going to remember this wedding for quite some time. 

They had walked quietly back to their suite, Sansa still had herself draped over him, for support in walking in the treacherous gown she had on. Barefoot and beautiful, as she laid on the bed, ready to doze off in seconds. Then Sansa sat up and called out to Jon who had been watching her all this while, absolutely enthralled. 

"Jon, could you unzip me? I can't sleep in this. Please?" Sansa patted the back of her dress beckoning for help. Jon hesitated but it was after all a large gown. Sleeping in it would be quite uncomfortable it would seem. Jon gulped as he pulled the tab down. The opened zip bared the alabaster creamy smooth skin of her back and her scent was heady. Jon licked his lips, desperately wanting to kiss the nape of her neck but decided against it. 

Sansa wasn't quite sober and he wouldn't forgive himself if he tried anything on her in her current state, as aching as it was. Sansa stood up and wiggled out of her dress, ignoring Jon who was still there, mouth agape as he beheld her. Clad only in a lacy corset and stockings, a slightly tipsy Sansa felt it was good enough for bed. She crawled under the covers and turned to Jon, reaching out to him playfully. 

"Come-come to bed, hubby."

Even her slurred speech is adorable, Jon smiled. If I was your hubby, I would do so many things to you right now, my sweet girl, Jon thought as he removed his suit, piece by piece. He crept in gently, trying not to wake a dozing Sansa in delectable lingerie beside him and settled in as comfortably as he could. Jon felt Sansa stir in her sleep and stayed as still as he could. Eventually as he did, Sansa's arms and head quickly found her way on his chest and snuggled next to his tense body. Jon took a deep breath, a little annoyed that he wasn't drunk enough to pass out. He placed his arms gently around Sansa as they both laid in bed. How was he going to manage this, he said quietly to himself. 

Starved for sex and affection, getting stuck playing pretend with Sansa was probably a bad idea. But he had other bad ideas he wanted to try, and all he needed was Sansa to play along.


	4. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of truth. Jon has to do what he needs to do or he'll regret it forever. Sansa has to come to terms with her new found feelings about Jon and come to a decision. 
> 
> Inspired by Sunrise - song by Simply Red
> 
> *Some smut involved*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this series! Took me a while to come up with something but I finally did. It came to mind when I was watching a funny interview of Kit reading a personal ad that had him saying "A Stark on the streets but a wildling in the sheets" and it gave me a very saucy idea for a very flirty naughty dirty Sansa behind that prim lady demeanour lol
> 
> many Kudos to you all and thank you for reading and riding with me, it has been an absolute pleasure having this two in my head for a bit ;) xx

It took some time for Jon to drift off to sleep. He couldn't remember how many bottles both he and Sansa had imbibed the night before. Whatever that number was, it wasn't enough to desensitize him from the heat that emanated from Sansa's luscious body sprawled all over him. His cock ached with need to be touched and be enveloped in the deep inner folds of Sansa's warm wet heat. He needed a fuck so badly. The attraction to Sansa was now getting slightly beyond his control. All he could think of was sliding his cock in and out of between her thighs. Those creamy soft thighs. He sighed. It wasn't the first time he had to sleep with a relentless erection.

Every stir of Sansa's woke him with a fresh longing and Jon had even contemplated stealing a kiss from Sansa's sleepy pout whenever her head was turned up towards him. Jon was relieved she had been able to sleep throughout the night, despite the probable deafening hammering in his chest where she laid her head. It was a torturous night, one that Jon wished he hadn't conjured up in his head, the memory of Sansa walking down the aisle with her arm in his, how she leaned against his shoulder when they danced the night away. As much as Jon hated to admit, he loved every moment and every second that they were pretending. It was supposed to be an exercise, a practice date for him together with Sansa to boost his lacklustre love life. It had been an utter and complete failure, now that Jon realised all he wanted was Sansa.

Her generosity had been an act of charity but it was all in her acting with him that made him realise that she was someone whom he could be with. Jon couldn't deny how she made him feel. How she had always made him feel. It was rare that he felt at ease and himself with anyone, let alone an attractive woman such as Sansa. He had known her all his life, she knew him inside and out, warts and all. There was no mask, no pretending needed when it came to both of them. It was clear and true to Jon how much he yearned for a partner like Sansa. Granted there was none like her, for there was only one Sansa. Their friendship would be the envy of many and it was only two days ago that Jon discovered how gorgeous she would feel in his arms. Jon sighed deeply at the thought and shut his eyes before finally dozing off to sleep.

It was the smell of bacon that assaulted his nostrils and the light clang of cutlery that gently nudged him from his slumber, which proved to be a terrible one as he felt a pounding headache come on.

"Hey sleepyhead." Jon struggled to open his eyes and when he did, a shapely form dressed in a bathrobe knelt before him, pale blue eyes smiling back. He could be in heaven.

"Did you sleep well? You were out like a light," Sansa quipped as she tenderly tucked some curls away from his face. Jon craved for her hands on him again.

"Yeah, I think so. But crap, my head hurts. You?" Jon sat up groggily and smiled back. Sansa got up and headed towards the room service cart and poured a cup of coffee. She returned and offered him the cup.

"I had a good rest. The champagne knocked me out cold. So Jon.. I woke up with room service knocking on the door. Apparently, it seems that Sam sent up some breakfast and he left you a note here," Sansa handed him a small piece of paper. Jon squinted and tried to read the note out loud, hoping it would wake him from his stupor.

 

**_Jon, you're the best friend and the best man a guy could ever have. Thanks for being here for me and arranging everything. And for giving up your rooms. I'm sorry about that but I hope you liked the suite. I had to go make a quick visit to Gilly's sisters' before heading off to Hawaii and I knew you were sleeping so we'll catch up when I'm back. I had the time of my life and I hope you and Sansa had a great time too!_ **

**_Your brother Sam_ **

**_P.s: I paid for another night for the room so you can stay one more day, the place is awesome, who wouldn't.. and I've ordered breakfast for you and Sansa today and tomorrow. I know you hate mornings! Have fun you two!_ **

Jon folded the note back and placed it on the nightstand. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and got up from the bed, taking his coffee with him. Sansa was seated at the small dining table reading the morning paper.

"Good morning," Jon greeted Sansa and squeezed her shoulder as he walked past her to go to the bathroom. Sansa smiled and tapped his hand appreciatively. _This is nice_ , Sansa thought. She could do this all day, every day. She had a wonderful night's rest, the champagne had given her the nice warm lull but most of all her thoughts kept returning to how Jon's warm and muscular body held her the whole night. She could have sworn she felt something else muscular that stood out, how she wished she had been brave enough to discover what laid underneath the covers. But then again groping Jon in his sleep was something she would not do, other girls maybe but not her. She was a lady and prided herself in that, knowing Jon admired her for being so as well. She was not ready to shatter whatever good impression Jon had of her in spite of herself. She could be a very naughty girl, given the right circumstances and especially the right partner. One she had no problem being at ease with. At that thought, Sansa looked at the closed bathroom door where Jon was in.

Jon had looked at her strangely the whole night last night and Sansa couldn't help but reciprocate. It wasn't difficult seeing how good he looked. Sansa herself felt the familiar ache in her loins. Sansa quickly averted her eyes from the bathroom as the door opened to a freshly showered Jon. He smiled as he walked to the dining table to join her. Sansa's jaw nearly grazed the table as a bare chested Jon came walking towards her with his wet curls hanging deliciously around the sides of his face. Sansa's stomach almost did a somersault when she saw him licking his lips as he stared at the prettily plated food right before him. _Gosh, what am I thinking,_ she chastised herself immediately. Sansa wished there was someone who would look at her like Jon looked at the pancakes and bacon that Sam had ordered for them.

An insatiable hunger that accompanied his hangover came over him and Jon wolfed down his breakfast in minutes. Sansa watched amusedly as he ate.

"Well, someone's hungry. So, last night was great," Sansa chimed as she observed Jon chomp on a chunk of syrupy pancake. Jon stopped mid chew and stared at her, blinking. _What about last night? We didn't do anything did we,_ he tried to recall. _Did I do anything to her in my sleep?_

"You mean.." Jon hoped nothing did happen. He would not ever forget nor sleep through it if Sansa and him had tried anything on each other. How could he forget those legs that draped sensually over his thighs just hours ago.

"Yeah, I loved the wedding, it was an awesome night. Sam and Gilly make a beautiful couple. So I guess thank you for inviting me, I had a really great time," Sansa clarified as she sipped her tea. _Well, it could be better,_ Jon thought, sighing.

"They do. He's a great friend. They're going to be happy together, they deserve it," Jon agreed. Indeed, they were some of the best people he ever had the privilege of getting to know and he wished them all the happiness in the world.

"Speaking of couples.. I'm sorry it didn't work out. The pretend date thing. I didn't know what I was thinking, of course you wouldn't meet anyone. If they thought you were mine to begin with. Goodness, I would never forgive myself if you lost a chance at meeting the love of your life because of me. But in any case, I'll make it up to you if I had to," Sansa chuckled her eyes twinkling as she spoke. Jon smirked at the thought. There were many things she could do to make up for all that, he figured but none of that he dared to suggest.

Jon placed down his fork and looked at Sansa whose eyes didn't quite leave his. Jon noticed there was something she had wanted to say but held back. Somehow for a second a ridiculous hope sprung up, imagining what if he was feeling for Sansa was mutual.

"Sansa, I had a wonderful time with you being my date. I mean, my pretend wife. Thank you for trying, who knows one day someone will look my way. Though, I have to be honest with you, you gave me ideas I didn't think would even cross my mind. I didn't think I had it in me even that I wanted those things. And I wasn't even looking around to be honest. I didn't feel like I wanted to," Jon admitted. There was no point hiding anything now. Besides, being around Sansa put him so much at ease, he forgot he was supposed to meet new people and get a date or two.

"Oh? What kind of things?" Sansa curiously leaned towards him. Sansa had her own ideas on how the night went but she was admittedly more keen to know what Jon thought about it. She was getting more and more intrigued by her bashful cousin. Shy, soft spoken and good looking. Sansa loved seeing Jon in a whole new light.

Jon hesitated, he didn't think Sansa would be that interested. It seemed strange that he suddenly felt nervous around her now. _Shit_.

"Well, you know ideas. Like being married and stuff. I don't know, it never really crossed my mind to think that far but after last night, I think being married to the one you love is a pleasant idea. I can get with that. And for some reason, it felt good to call someone my wife. Weird, but good. God I'm sorry. Of course you must think it's weird. Am I making any sense to you?" Jon chuckled nervously and shrugged, looking back down on his plate, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks. Sansa watched him with interest. _So he did enjoy it,_ she thought.

"I know what you mean. And to be quite honest," Sansa paused, waiting for shy Jon to look at her as she spoke. Sansa wasn't quite sure why she did it but flashed her most sensual smile at him as his eyes met hers.

"I enjoyed pretending with you too. And I did like it when they called me your wife. It felt nice. Wasn't weird to me. Not at all." Jon felt his ears burn and his insides tingling. _Did she say what I think she just said? Fuck. Say something now._ Jon panicked as he tried to think of something in response to Sansa's admission. All words left him as he saw Sansa inching closer to him, a smooth leg seductively bared as her robe parted slightly.

A vision of a tipsy and giggly Sansa in her lace corset and thong from last night immediately flashed before him. Jon gulped. His cock remembered that vision clearly as well, as Jon felt it rise to the occasion. Jon leaned back onto his chair as he watched Sansa close the narrowing gap between them.

"S-Sansa..?" Jon stuttered, his words barely a whisper. Sansa flashed her sexy smile again and slowly leaned in, her lips inches from his. Jon was frozen in his seat, he wasn't sure what to do or how to move. Jon almost closed his eyes when he felt Sansa give a soft and quick kiss on his lips and tapped the tip of his nose playfully. Jon looked at her, wishing she had kissed him properly instead. He was so close.

Sensing the awkward silence, Sansa leaned back onto her chair and glanced at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"That was a thank you."

Sansa cleared her throat and returned to read her paper. Jon could only stare back at her with hungry eyes. In that fleeting moment, it would take Jon just a second to jump at the opportunity to press his lips on hers and make that fantasy into his own reality, yet the honour in him dictated that he shouldn't.

"Please don't tell me that was the first kiss you had in ages," Sansa's voice jolted him back to reality.

"Umm.. No?" Jon answered quietly and looked at his plate again. He was a terrible liar.

"Oh Jon.. Really?" Sansa reached out to squeeze his hand. It was too ridiculous to be true. But recalling back how it was usually Robb who came home late in the afternoon after their boys' night out, smelling of fruity scented shower with a lazy grin plastered on his face. Sansa had assumed the same for Jon. There was nothing to dislike about him as she had observed recently. In fact there were a lot of things she loved about Jon. Things she hadn't noticed before. Things he did that, if she had to be honest with herself, embodied the kind of gentleman she had always seen herself with. He was husband material as far as she was concerned. And whoever the girl that Jon picked to be his, would be a very fortunate one indeed. He was soft spoken, funny, gentle and had a heart of gold. Plus those eyes and that mop of curly hair would make any female swoon. How any woman in her right mind could not see that? She saw what he had to offer and she had liked it very much. Perhaps a little too much as her eyes wandered to his smooth and muscular chest and arms. Besides, she knew how it worked with men, she had been on the receiving end of male attention more than a few times. And if someone like Jon ever looked her way, she would be easy for him to sweep off her feet. If he wasn't a bundle of nerves and didn't start to babble, that is.

Jon laughed nervously and went back to eating his food. He didn't know what else to say or do. He knew he was as pathetic as they come. There was no denying it but yet with Sansa he felt no shame in being honest and vulnerable.

"Well, there isn't much to say, I've been a little busy. I do have a job you know. It's okay to say it, I know, it's sad but hey it is what it is, right?"

Sansa smiled back at Jon and returned to her paper. She had lost interest in the news now, as she pursed her lips and her brows knitted, deep in thought. Her mind kept coming back to imagining Jon and her dating, Jon and her doing things couples did, Jon and her enjoying each other's company, but then realised it was all they had done the past few days. Sharing that bed in the motel had been the one that started it all. Since then, she had been the little spoon in their suite bed, called each other 'hubby' and 'wife' in public throughout the wedding ceremony and reception. Almost everyone at Winterton Farm greeted them as such. Someone had even complimented them on their future kids, of them having great looking genes with Sansa and Jon as parents. Sansa remembered it had made Jon blush. She thought it was adorable.

"So we have another day here in the suite. What do you wanna do?" Jon's voice brought her back to reality. Sansa would love to just lay around and be lazy or have a massage at the spa centre at the premises. Though the place was too beautiful to ignore and she had remembered a free farm tour that was offered to hotel guests. It would be a nice day out for her and Jon before they went back to their normal lives as Sansa Stark and Jon Targaryen. She frowned, not wanting the weekend to end. The short weekend had added years to her life.

"Well, there's a free farm tour for hotel guests if you want to do that. It's a beautiful day out, we should at least have a nice walk outside. Before it gets deathly cold," Sansa suggested, putting down her paper for good this time. It was no use reading the same sentence over and over again while her mind was distracted by something else. Jon nodded his approval at the idea. Yes, it would be good to have nice walk about and spend a quiet day with Sansa. It would be enjoyable anywhere he went as long as Sansa was with him.

The weekend had been an epiphany. There was only one person in his mind that he desired and she was the only one he probably couldn't have. Maybe, perhaps, possibly. He wasn't sure yet, he didn't have enough courage to try. Maybe it would be today, or tonight, the last time they would be spending time together or it could be never. All he could think about was what if it hadn't worked out; he'd have lot of explaining to do and a lot of awkward Christmases and family birthdays to attend. Plus he would have to answer to Robb. Jon shuddered at the thought. He was sad to see their little adventure come to an end. His hope of ever getting close to her was still a dream out of reach.

"That sounds like a great idea. We could catch the sunset, it must look fantastic at a place like this."

"Ooh, you're right, it would be. I read in a magazine about this place that they had the best views for sunrises and sunsets and we should at least catch one of them. "

Jon smiled at the way Sansa gushed about everything. The way her cheeks glowed and her eyes twinkled made whatever she was talking about sound like a great idea. She could talk him into skydiving if she thought the views of the mountain tops were a sight to behold. And heights terrified Jon greatly. It then occured to him how her bubbly personality and enthusiasm for all things under the sun, made her even more beautiful than she already was. Somehow she had always been able to put a smile on his face every time they were together.

Jon grinned at Sansa as she looped her arm around his elbow while they made their way to the mini bus that was going to take them on a tour of the farm. A part of the large estate still had a working farm that offered small tours all year long, and it was complementary for hotel guests. Jon had never been to a traditional farm though the freezing weather tempted him to sit by the stone fireplace in their suite and sip hot chocolate instead. Sansa pulled him towards a pen where the calves were feeding with their mothers and Jon laughed at how Sansa squealed like a little girl watching them. His favourite were the horses and Jon figured one day he would try to own one. It would be next on the list right after his trip to space.

There was no more pretending and Jon slipped back to his own normal self again, though this time, his heart swelled at every glance he made at Sansa. He was just Jon and she was just Sansa. Her smiles and girlish giggles gave him butterflies and every time they touched, he felt a jolt pass right through him. The gazes into her eyes now lasted more than just a second and often lingered over her lips each time they faced each other to speak. His heart knew what it wanted but Jon could only daydream if he was even in her mind at all. It could be him. It should be him. There was no denying that this had gone beyond just missing a warm body next to his in bed, it had gone beyond just craving for sex and affection, it had definitely gone beyond the infatuation that accompanied lust. He had already started missing Sansa, knowing after driving back home that it would be just family events where they would reunite again. Though there was nothing to stop him from asking her out for a date. He could, he still had a sunrise to catch.

It was almost time for dinner when Jon and Sansa returned to their suite. Sansa's mouth dropped in awe as she entered into the now decorated suite that had rose petals strewn all over the bed while flowers and champagne stood magnificently on the dining table. There were candles that lent a soft glow in the room as Jon placed his key card on the console next to the door. _Wow, this hotel is my absolute favourite right now, hands down,_ she thought. She turned to Jon to ask if he was responsible and he appeared just as awe-struck as she was.

"Did you plan this?" Sansa finally asked as she walked over to the table to inspect the bouquet. Jon had no idea. All he did was tell the person at the reception that it was their last night there and he had commended them for their excellent service. He had even promised them a great review on their website. It was well earned, from an impeccable glitch free wedding to a suite that looked straight out of a page from a magazine.

"Umm.. Right.. I just told one of the guys there at the desk that we would be checking out tomorrow and that it was our last night here. Oh and I told them they did a fantastic job with the wedding and all.. And well, plus this suite, it's been pretty great. I promised them a five star review. Well, looks like they deserve it huh?" Jon shrugged, scratching his head.

"Dear Mr & Mrs Targaryen, thank you for your stay with us at Winterton Farm and Hotel. We are glad that you've had a wonderful stay with us and as a thank you for your kind words and commendation, we would like to present to you a bottle of our finest champagne to celebrate your evening with us prior to your departure. We are sad to see you go and sincerely hope to see you again soon. P.s The sunrise is particularly beautiful this time of year and do try to catch it if you can before you leave," Sansa read aloud the note that came attached with the flowers. Jon nodded his satisfaction, quite certain the hotel had gone more than an extra mile in their hospitality.

Sansa skipped over to the bed and sat stretched out leisurely amongst the petals and Jon couldn't help but notice the long legs in the tight skinny jeans that hugged her every curve. Sansa chuckled and gave a little clap in glee. It had turned out to be the best weekend getaway she ever had.

"Jon, this weekend has been amazing, I loved every minute of it, I'm so glad I said yes." Jon wondered if she would say yes to something else.

Jon knew this was a good opportunity, the ambience granted him some courage but most of all he was not going to let it pass and going after what had been right under his nose all along. He took a deep breath and strode over to the bed where Sansa laid.

"Sansa... This weekend has been amazing for me too. And enlightening," Jon stood in front of the bed, his eyes intent on hers. Sansa's eyes widened slightly but held her gaze on him. "Oh? What about?"

"Us.. Sansa, I have never felt like this before, not with anyone and this past few days... I know we were pretending but I don't want to pretend anymore."

Jon sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes darted nervously between Sansa and the rose petals on the bed. Sansa was stunned into a quiet reverie, it seemed so surreal to her. She watched Jon intently sensing he had more to say.

"I-I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me some time? As just ourselves, no more pretending to be anyone, just you and me. Jon and Sansa. I want this to be for real because... I really like you Sansa.. More than like. I think... I think I'm in love with you," Jon breathed in deeply the moment the last few words left his lips. There it was, he knew it and he declared it for the world to hear. He readied himself for the dreaded answer, he was well aware of the predicament he had placed himself in now. But it was a golden opportunity and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't say what he needed to say.

Sansa felt her cheeks burn hot with blush at his words as it rang over and over in her head. Her heart was racing and Sansa inhaled deeply to calm herself down. The affection she had in her heart for him was overwhelming now. It was undoubtedly a different kind of affection. The kind where it made her want to kiss him and make love to him. She had never known a more wonderful man than what she had seen in Jon and the past few days meant more to her than being in a relationship for years ever did.

"Jon... " Sansa paused to find the words, it was peculiar that she was at a loss. She had Jon's undivided attention now as his dark eyes had turned to her. All she wanted to do was get closer to him. He was sitting too far for her to grasp him into her arms.

"Sansa, look I know what you must be thinking, I don't care what anyone says about us, about what we are to each other and all I know is I love you and I want you and if you don't feel the same way I totally understand, I just had to get this of-"

"Jon!"

Jon stopped as Sansa's voice commanded him. Sansa was now inches away from him and her eyes were gazing deeply into his. Her breaths, Jon noticed were ragged and almost panting. He braced himself for the onslaught that was coming.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

**_A YEAR LATER.._ **

Sansa threw her head back in pleasure as she felt Jon's tongue slither up and down her folds. All she could do was grasp at his curls as he licked and suckled at her flesh and moan her satisfaction and approval loudly for him to hear what a fantastic lover he was.

"Ohh Jon! Ahh.. Fuck yes! Oh my god yes!"

Jon loved hearing her cry out his name whilst at the mercy of his mouth. She tasted sweet and tangy, just the way he liked it. Her hands pulling at his hair made his cock even harder than he thought possible.

"I love it when you say my name, sweet girl.. Do you wanna come on my cock now Sansa?"

All Sansa could manage was a nod and in no time, Jon shoved his cock where it rightfully belonged, in her soft wet and hot hole. Even wet as she was, she was a great fit and Jon shut his eyes to savour every stroke and thrust in and out of her lovely inner folds. It was better than he had imagined. All those years of knowing her, nothing could prepare him for her incredible sexual appetite. Sansa was a monster in bed, she lapped up every drop of him, she wanted to try every position possible and he was her even first to probe her anal canal with his cock. And she loved every one of it. He had finally met his match. 

"I love you Jon Targaryen, I love how you fuck me so good.. Ahh!" Sansa moaned as her body rocked up and down with Jon pumping hard in and out of her. Her full creamy breasts were hypnotising to watch and Jon took in a mouthful, unable to resist much longer.

"I love you Sansa Targaryen.. You feel so fucking good.. Ahh my wife is so fucking hot!"

Sansa whimpered and fisted the soft satin sheets as she felt her orgasm near and it was going to be a big one. Jon had never given her anything less than that. She shivered and trembled as it took over her body and Sansa clamped her long legs around Jon's waist, pushing him further inside of her.

"Ahh... Shit! Fuck.. I'm coming! Don't stop.. Right there.. Ohh my god!"

Jon knew those words well, he was putty whenever her mouth screamed it out loud, as her walls contracted and pulsed on his cock, as if thirsting for his seed. The tugging and pulsing proved too strong to pull away from and all he could do was empty himself in her.

"Ohh.. Yes oh fuck! I'm coming too baby!"

“Ahh.. Fuck yes come in me! I want your baby.. Fucking breed me Jon!"

Jon howled as he felt stream after stream of his hot seed spilling inside of her, hearing how much she craved for it and a vision of her carrying his child flashed through his mind put him into overdrive.

Jon and Sansa gasped and panted as if they both had just finished running a marathon. It wasn't far from the the truth, since it was the fourth time in a row on their wedding night that they had been pawing at each other. Jon was in no position to refuse when he awoke at five in the morning seeing Sansa's mouth and tongue working hard on his already stiff cock. He loved how much she desired and hungered for him.

"Hey honey, look," Sansa pointed out to the small gap in the curtain that was getting brighter by the minute. Jon reached out towards the large glass doors and pulled the curtains open. Sansa sat up on the bed and watched the light blue sky turn orange and yellow. Jon followed and draped his arms around her, holding her close, watching her admiring the view.

"Oh wow. They were right, the sunrise is absolutely beautiful," Sansa enthused, sighing and leaning back into his embrace. Jon smiled and kissed her shoulders, tucking away the glorious fiery red hair he loved so much.

"Yes it is. Absolutely beautiful, my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, they got married at the same hotel! Wedding night bliss! Oh and and Sansa is an absolute sexual animal and Jon loves his new wife for it.. Come on you gotta admit, it's pretty fucking hot right?? 
> 
> I'm such Jonsa trash lol


End file.
